Obliviously Aware
by Rabid Lola
Summary: Rio watches...and silently laughs at...Kousuke and Ryouko. Semi KousukexRyouko, oneshot.


_**Obliviously Aware**_

_A Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna fanfic by Rabid Lola _

_**A/N: **Based on the anime, set after it, probably, and really short. Semi-KousukexRyouko. _

…**-…**

They were obliviously aware…_so _obliviously aware.

Rio giggled quietly as she watched Ryouko bash Kousuke on the head, eliciting a complaint from the redhead. The tall girl retorted and tweaked his ear, and he let out another, "Ryouko!"

Hiyono, beside Rio, hid a similar giggle; even Otouto-san's mouth twisted into a wry, amused smile.

"Kousuke no baka! You haven't bought me lunch yet and I'm _hungry_!"

Rio doubted they knew how _fun_ they were to watch…the violent Ryouko and her ever-protesting punching bag (or slave…) Kousuke. She wondered if they knew that half the school had paired them already, that half the guys who'd liked Ryouko had given up the moment Kousuke appeared. And the girls…they hadn't even dared try, since Asazuki-san was obviously Takamachi-senpai's. Most didn't know whether to pity him or congratulate him, but all found them a source of unending amusement.

She wondered if they saw through each other's actions, beyond the beating up and complaining and bickering _and _teasing. To others, these were all rife with a subtle flirting, or courting, or just _something. _Definitely there was something between them, which neither two seemed to notice nor be affected by, that much.

Were they that oblivious?

No, not really. Because they knew how much they cared, somehow. Because it wasn't strange to them that one was forever looking out for the other, calling when he suspected she needed help or cheering up. It wasn't strange to them that one would run after the other, saving him when his life was in danger (reversal of roles, a little, here…); stopping him when he thought of taking the lives of others. One would always find the other, one would always place the other first. And it didn't seem to surprise them, when things like this happened, because they knew why they did these things. They knew why, somehow, even though they didn't realize it yet.

Rio could see that the bond between those two was deeper than the fate they all shared, different and separate from the curse that connected them all: she, Eyes, Ryouko, Kousuke, and Kanone. It was autonomous, apart, and fast growing strong under the sunlight and daily care of light-hearted quarreling and loving abuse. Perhaps it was the most blessed thing in their dark lives.

She could see it…could they?

Ryouko grabbed Kousuke by the collar and began to haul him down the stairs, presumably to get her lunch.

Granted lately there had been quite a few blushes, and stolen glances, and thoughtful looks, but still…

"We _really_ need to get those two together, somehow," Rio said absently, as the couple disappeared down the stairs. Then she realized she'd said that out loud. She wasn't surprised to hear Hiyono squeal and agree, immediately babbling out half-a-dozen ideas how. She was pretty sure her mouth fell open, though, when Otouto-san nodded, one eyebrow arched in the couple's direction, a small smirk on his face.

"Definitely."

…**-EnD-…**

_I'm sorry, the idea of Rio and Ayumu acting or agreeing to act as matchmakers somehow amuses me. Can you just imagine what they'd come up with if they collaborated on that? _

Oh yes, and **marbles**…

takes deep breath-**yells**- YOU WATCH SPIRAL? 0.0 That's so COOL! Do you know how _rare _it is to find a Pinoy that watches Spiral:D Why didn't you tell me EARLIER? Er…not like you knew I watched it anyway. n.n; Hehehe. I told Riyuji you watched and basically our reactions were the same. n.n Read Riyuji's Spiral fic, **Itedakimasu.** Favorite character? Ayumu, Kousuke, Ryoko, and Rio…yeah. n.n All four, not in any particular order. Hiyono's actually nice, not annoying like…other girls. Eyes can be cool… I like him better at the end of the series than I did at the beginning, though. :D And…I DON'T like Kanone. Sorry, all people who do, but I find him creepy. 0.0 That's it, you REALLY have to email me now so we can discuss the many cool aspects of Spiral, Get Backers, etc. email ko

p2k(underscore)guitar(at)yahoo(dot)com. Okay? Yay! I probably will write more Spiral fics. In time. Just wait. n.n Bai bai! And happy grad, in advance.


End file.
